1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to saddle supports for bicycles. More particularly, it relates to an adjustable saddle support for bicycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, bicycles typically have an adjustable seat post for adjusting the bicycle seat to the rider's desired position. Generally, the seat post is received within the upright seat post receiving shaft of a bicycle, and is slid to the correct position and then clamped in place. It is important to achieve the correct position for the bicycle seat so that pedaling efficiency is maximized, and so that stresses on the knees and over extension of the hamstrings are minimized.
More advanced adjustable seat posts allow for a quick adjustment of the bicycle seat along the upright seat post axis by employing a locking spring mechanism that biases the bicycle seat in an upward direction, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,278, issued Nov. 12, 2002 to Allen Gary Duncan, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,235 discloses a pivoting seat system that includes articulated linkage means for operatively moving a saddle to and securing the saddle at selected positions along a path relative to the bicycle frame between a predetermined standard riding position and a relatively more rearward position.
However there is a need for an improved adjustable saddle support for a bicycle, which provides an adjustment for a bicycle saddle upwards and towards the front of the bicycle, and downwards and towards the back of the bicycle.